


Life in Chaldea

by fruitsudans



Series: Fate KaiShin AU [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, mild sexual harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsudans/pseuds/fruitsudans
Summary: Snippets of Shinichi and Kaito's lives as Gudako's Servants in Chaldea.Takes place after "Welcome to Chaldea" and should be read after completing "Our Fateful Reunion" and "Our Fateful Meeting".This is a snippet series that will be updated sporadically.Requests will be taken and considered.**Due to lack of requests, Life in Chaldea has been put on hiatus**





	1. Shinichi x2

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to more Fate!AU. This series will be made up of short snippets/drabbles. If there are any requests for this verse, leave a comment below and we'll see :) let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy more of Kaito and Shinichi's adventures in the Fate universe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "TFW there's two of your bf"

“M-Master?!”

Kaito turned around expecting to see his lovely boyfriend…

Wait a minute. Shinichi doesn't wear that stupid black cape anymore.

He also doesn't call Kaito “Master” anymore.

This Shinichi looked a lot like a Saber. His Shinichi was a Ruler.

...

Well this was gonna be awkward.

“S-Shinichi? Um, this is gonna be a little hard to understand but—”

The Saber class Servant rushed up to Kaito and embraced him with enough force to push the both of them to the floor. Kaito was going to feel that tomorrow morning.

“H-how are you here? I can't believe this. My wish actually came true!”

Kaito was about to explain how he wasn't technically this Shinichi’s Kaito, but felt his shoulder getting damp. Oh no. Shinichi was crying.

Kaito couldn't bear to see any Shinichi cry. Kaito began to stroke the back of the Saber’s head.

“There, there Shinichi. It's alright. I'm here.”

The Saber buried his face deeper into Kaito’s shoulder. “I'm so sorry Kaito. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I failed you. I failed everyone. Chikage-san, Aoko-san...they must hate me.”

“Shush Shinichi. You did nothing wrong. If I'm assuming correctly, you're talking about me dying right? There's nothing to say sorry for. I never blamed you.”

The Saber stilled in Kaito’s arms and slowly looked up with fresh tears in his eyes.

“Wait. How did you know?" Saber said with tears glistening in his eyes. Saber put a hand on Kaito's cheek and softly stroked it. "...How are you here?”

“Um this is going to be hard to believe, but I'm a Servant now. And…”

A third voice interrupted. “Saber, um can you get off of Ruler?”

Gudako was off to the side with an uncomfortable look. Kaito didn't even see her there. That's the fourth time he has broken the PDA rule here in Chaldea.

Saber looked at Kaito with confusion written all over his eyes. “Did she just call you Ruler?”

Kaito scratched the back of his head. “Aha yeah, about that…I'm a Ruler now.”

“B-but, you’re a Master...my Master!”

“Well technically if you're here, Gudako-chan is your Master so—”

Gudako decided to finally intervene by pulling Saber off of Kaito. Kaito stood up and stretched as Saber was carefully watching Kaito.

“I'm sorry Kaito, did I hurt you?” said Saber while trying to escape Gudako's iron grip. Kaito chuckled and rubbed his side.

“I was bashed by a wyvern the other day so that was nothing! Don't worry about it.”

“Bashed by a wyvern? What?!”

Gudako coughed and interrupted another set of Saber's questions. “And this is where I'm forced to interrupt this happy moment.” Gudako tightened her grip on Saber. “I need to give you the rundown real quick. You can play catch up with Ruler later.” She began to drag Saber away.

“Wait no! Kaito! Help!!”

Kaito could only watch as Gudako dragged the Saber away. He knew there was no stopping her. Not that Kaito wanted to try or anything. Gudako was scary.

* * *

After a long day of grinding for materials with his squad, Kaito returned to the room he shared with his lover. He fell flat on their bed and groaned. Shinichi was sitting up reading a novel he borrowed.

“I'm so tired. So many wyverns. I hate grinding for Rider materials.”

Kaito heard a chuckle to his side and then felt his lover’s hand ruffling his hair. Shinichi's slender fingers were massaging Kaito's scalp in all of the right places. Kaito felt like putty whenever he received this type of treatment from his lover.

“It's for everyone's benefit Kaito. You know that.”

“But I'm not even a Rider! Why do I have to go?” Pouting, Kaito looked up to see Shinichi with a soft smile.

“It's for our Master. Whatever she needs we must fulfill.”

Ah shit. Kaito forgot about that for a half second.

“Speaking of Masters, guess who got pulled from the recent summoning session.” Shinichi closed his book and raised an eyebrow.

“Is it somebody we both know? Don't tell me it's Hattori.”

“Wrong Saber. But you're close I guess.”

Shinichi stayed silent for a few seconds.

“Did Gudako finally summon King Arthur?”

“Okay that wasn't close.”

“Hmmm…who could it be?”

“Shinichi.”

“Yes?”

Kaito stayed silent in hopes that Shinichi would finally understand. The hand stroking his hair suddenly stopped.

“Are you telling me that the new Saber is me?”

Kaito nodded and buried his face in Shinichi’s thigh.

“I see. Since you know that he's been summoned...I'm guessing you've met then.”

Kaito nodded.

“What time is he from?”

“I’d say right after you wished on the Grail. He was apologizing over letting me die.”

Shinichi hummed and looked down to see Kaito staring up at him.

"You know, that will always be one of my biggest regrets. I should've paid more attention. Letting that bastard hurt you..." Kaito felt the hand in his hair tense a little before relaxing. Kaito snorted and flicked Shinichi's leg.

"And as I've told you a million times already, it wasn't your fault. Stop worrying about it. We're together now. I'm never leaving you again."

Shinichi smiled. "I know."

The two sat in silence as they basked in each other's presence. Finally, Shinichi spoke up.

“So, which one do you prefer: me or Saber?”

Kaito sat up and laid his head on Shinichi’s shoulder.

“Don't make me choose. You're both super cute. I love both of you and you know that.”

“Well hopefully Gudako summons your Caster self. I refuse to share you.”

Kaito grinned and kissed Shinichi on the cheek.

“Oooh I love it when you're possessive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading :)


	2. Squad

Kaito has had it with his stupid squad. He walked up to Gudako the minute they returned. Kaito poked Gudako on the shoulder, slightly startling her.

“Hey Master, how's it going?”

Gudako smiled. “Hey Ruler! Great job out there! You dealt with that centaur pretty well.”

“Thanks! But the reason why I'm bothering you today is...” Kaito looked side to side to make sure other Servants weren't overhearing before saying, “I hate my squad. Please put me in Shinichi’s squad I beg of you.”

Gudako frowned. “I'm sorry Ruler. I can't do that.”

“Why not? My squad has terrible chemistry.”

Kaito was unfortunately paired with a very obnoxious Archer and a Lancer. Whenever they went out on missions, Lancer and Archer would argue over who gets to kill what and who killed more and Kaito couldn't take it any longer. If they held another competition for “Who killed more” one more time...Kaito was going to explode.

Gudako gave Kaito a half-smile. Kaito took it as pity.

“I'm sorry Ruler, but I have to disagree. You guys have great chemistry! You buff them while they attack. It's a perfect setup!”

“Gudako I'm begging you. How much do you want? How can I convince you that I need to switch?”

“Nope! Not changing my mind!” With that Gudako waved goodbye, leaving Kaito with a headache.

* * *

“And all she said was ‘Nope!’. Can you believe that?”

Half listening, Shinichi nodded.

“Are you even listening to me?”

Shinichi nodded.

“Will you switch into my squad?”

Shinichi snorted and shook his head. “Hell no. I'm not dealing with that over the top king.”

“Damn you actually were listening. Can you get Gudako to switch me to your squad? Please?”

“No way. Why would you need two Rulers on a team? Squads need variety.”

“Ughhhh I hate it when you're right.”

“Besides, I actually trust those two Servants.”

“What.”

“You heard me Kaito.”

Kaito let out an offended gasp as he dramatically clutched his heart.

“How could you Shinichi? You're supposed to be on my side.”

“They're both very powerful Servants. There's no one else I could trust to protect you.”

Kaito felt his cheeks burn as he crossed his arms.

 _"You_ can protect me if you switch squads.”

“You would distract me. Then the mission would be jeopardized.”

"Ugh, why are you always right Shinichi?”

Shinichi smirked. “You would probably make the rest of the squad uncomfortable with your need for PDA.” Shinichi then placed a kiss on Kaito’s forehead. “Just deal with them Kaito. For Master’s sake.”

“Fine. But you get to deal with all of my complaints then.”

“I’ll prepare the tissues.”

“Tissues?”

“I’ll be crying of boredom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think Archer and Lancer were? I’ll give you a hint, they showed up before. My two dream units for FGO. sigh.


	3. Saber and Ruler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the original prompt was from IKYY on CH1 asking for jealous Shinichis. It lightweight happens. Enjoy.

It took around two weeks before Shinichi finally caught a glimpse of his past Saber self. The Saber looked lost walking around the vast, white halls of Chaldea and Shinichi pitied him. He walked up and tapped the Saber on his shoulder. When the Saber turned around, azure eyes widened.

"Do you need any help? Are you lost?" The Saber didn't seem to hear the question as he kept on looking at Shinichi with a confused look.

“You are...me? Did Miss Gudako summon me twice then?”

Shinichi shook his head. “Not quite. I’m a Ruler class Servant.” The Saber looked impressed and closely examined Shinichi’s looks. Compared to the Saber, the Ruler abandoned the dark cape and wore lighter colored clothes. Silver accents and armor plates adorned his chest and arms.

“I didn’t think I...or I guess _we_ would ever be worthy of that.” Shinichi snorted.

“Trust me. I didn’t either.” The Saber raised an eyebrow.

“Hm? Why not?” Shinichi began to feel uncomfortable and could no longer hold the Saber’s gaze.

“I don’t really want to spoil it for you. Perhaps it’s better if you don’t know what will happen…”

Saber was about to argue until a third voice rang out. A very familiar voice to both Servants.

“Shinichi! There you are! I was looking for you!” Kaito hugged Shinichi from behind, slightly startling him. Kaito put his head on Shinichi’s shoulder and looked at the person who Shinichi was conversing with, “And who’s your friend...it’s Saber you.”

Saber smiled awkwardly at the stilted greeting. “Hello Kaito. I wasn’t able to find you after we first met…”

Kaito released Shinichi and took a step to the side. Kaito held Shinichi’s hand and smiled towards the Saber. Shinichi noticed that Saber's eyes was staring at his and Kaito's intertwined hands. 

“Ah yeah. Sorry about that. I wasn’t avoiding you or anything! It just got really busy and—”

Saber began to look away nervously. Shinichi felt sort of bad for him.

Finally Saber spoke up again. “I see my wish hasn’t come true yet. I’m sorry for bothering you two. I’ll just take my leave.” The Saber turned around and ran away, leaving the duo in shock.

Shinichi ripped his hand out of Kaito’s and hit Kaito on the shoulder. “Look at what you did! You made me sad! Go and apologize right now!”

“Shit. Wait here then Shinichi.” Kaito ran down the hallway to catch up the Saber who was still running. Shinichi shook his head.

“Why am I in love with such an idiot?”

* * *

Kaito was beginning to lose hope of finding the Saber until he saw a familiar cowlick turn a corner.

“Found ya! Shinichi! Hey!” Kaito saw as the Saber jumped and fled down a nearby corridor.

“Should’ve expected that...Shinichi! Hold up! Let me explain!” The Saber continued to flee and Kaito decided to cheat by enhancing his speed. Kaito had to dodge nearby Servants in the hallway to finally reach the Saber. As Kaito finally caught up to Saber, he put a firm hand on the Servant's shoulder. Saber looked up at Kaito with unshed tears in his eyes and it broke Kaito’s heart.

“Please. Don’t run from me anymore. I’ll explain everything.” Saber tried to shake Kaito off of him, but Kaito took his hand, stilling Saber. “Shinichi please.”

Saber looked torn, but relented. “Alright...but are you sure you’re allowed to hold my hand like that? Won’t your Shinichi get jealous?”

Kaito felt his heart getting torn into two over Saber’s depressed tone. He kissed Saber’s palm and Saber turned slightly red at the gesture.

“Shinichi, no matter what timeline you’re from, I will always love you. I promised you that you would be my one and only. Did you already forget?”

Saber’s eyes widened and the tears finally began. Saber held Kaito in a tight hug and Kaito put a hand on Saber’s head.

“I’m really sorry Shinichi. I hurt you again didn’t I?” Saber shook his head and buried his face deeper into Kaito’s chest.

* * *

Kaito ended up bringing Saber to the room that he shared with Shinichi. Luckily, Shinichi wasn’t there so the two had all the privacy they needed. Kaito gave a brief explanation of what happened after the events of the war Saber won and the war that he eventually won. Saber sat in awe and as he listened to Kaito’s feats as a Caster.

When Kaito finished, the two stayed silent. Kaito was startled when Saber finally spoke up.

“So in the end, everything I did to make sure you were safe...it didn’t even matter. You became a Servant too. You’re destined to fight for the rest of your existence.”

Kaito pouted. “Well if you put it that way, then yeah it sucks. But at least I get to do it by your—I mean, Ruler’s side.”

“So does that mean I’ll eventually become a Ruler?” said Saber as he pointed to himself.

“Yup. Anything else? Unfortunately when you’re sent back to your own time, you’ll forget everything. So if you have any other questions about the future, I’ll answer it.”

Saber’s eyes widened and Kaito saw the beginnings of a blush taking over Saber’s face. Saber looked down and pulled on a loose thread of his cape as he shyly whispered, “So do we ever get married? It was one of my most treasured wishes...”

Not expecting that question, Kaito choked and tried to promptly hide his own blush. The sound of the door opening alerted both Saber and Kaito, but they relaxed when they saw Ruler walk in.

“Ah, did I interrupt anything? Why are you both red?” The two looked at each other before looking away, even more red-faced. Shinichi squinted at the two. “Judging from your behavior, it seems you two have made up. Good.”

Saber hurriedly stood up and waved at the two. “I think I’ll go now. It was nice to see you Kaito. And um, you too...me?”

Shinichi gave his younger self a small smile. “It’s fine to call me Ruler. You’re free to visit us anytime. I know there’s not many Servants from our era here.”

Saber nodded. “I appreciate it. Thank you.” With that, Saber left the room. Shinichi walked over to Kaito, who was still reeling from Saber’s question.

“Hmmm? What’s wrong with you? Why is the almighty Kuroba Kaito so speechless and red right now? Don’t tell me you’re thinking of leaving me for my younger version.” Kaito sputtered at the thought.

“N-no. It’s not that. But…”

Shinichi raised an eyebrow at his partner, who usually never fumbled over his words.

“I’m waiting.”

“W-would you prefer to have my last name or will I be taking yours?”

…

“What?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afterwards they all convinced Gudako to waste all her quartz on the Caster banner~
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed :)


	4. A New Ruler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Ruler?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in time for the event in FGO JP ;)

Sometimes when Servants were bored, they would watch as their Master suffers during summoning sessions. Today, Gudako screamed out in joy as she summoned another Ruler. The Servants that were previously sleeping were startled awake. Kaito was shaken off of Shinichi’s shoulder as the Ruler stood up and ran toward the summoning area where the new Servant awaited.

Kaito watched as Shinichi swarmed around the new Servant, asking him questions and looking at him as if…

As if they were Shinichi’s idol or something.

Kaito slowly walked over, giving the new Servant a quick lookover. He didn’t look any special. If anything, the new Servant looked pretty normal. Slicked black hair and an overcoat weren’t very defining features. What was so special about this guy that has Shinichi in awe? Maybe it was all of the weird magnifying glasses sticking out of the guy’s bodice.

Kaito stood in front of the new Servant, squinting directly at him. It unnerved the Servant and the Servant coughed into his hand to break the silence.

“And how may I help you Ruler?”

“Who the hell are you and why are you so special?” Shinichi shot Kaito a glare.

“Don’t be so rude Kaito! He just arrived!”

“I’m just trying to get along with our new _friend_.”

“Show him more respect! He’s—”

The Servant held up a hand and Shinichi quieted down.

“It’s alright Kudo. As allies, he deserves to know who I am.” The Servant took out a tobacco pipe and placed it in his mouth. He lit the end of the pipe and inhaled. The Servant blew away the smoke and smiled.

“So, you’re the newest Ruler?”

Kaito looked around and pointed to himself.

“Yes I’m talking to you. I am acquainted with Kudo already. Quite well in fact.”

Kaito pouted at that. “...How did you know I’m a Ruler? Also, how do you know Shinichi?”

“I was involved with training Kudo to be a Ruler when he first arrived at the Throne. Also, the aura you emit is that of a Ruler. Any other questions Kuroba Kaito?”

Kaito sputtered. “Wait, how did you know my name?!”

The Servant smirked. “Kudo spoke very highly of you. The closest one to him. Your overprotective nature could only be that of a lover.”

Both Kaito and Shinichi blushed at the deduction. The Servant laughed and extended a hand towards Kaito.

“I am a detective, a logical reasoner—”

Kaito’s eyes widened and pointed at the Servant. “Holy shit you’re Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. “And just how did you deduce that?”

“There’s only two other guys that Shinichi’s obsessed with other than me and you aren’t Detective Samonji.” Shinichi punched Kaito in the shoulder, but Kaito continued, “And one of his most favorite books that I bought him was a first edition Sherlock Holmes novel. Don’t remember which one, but if he wasn’t watching television, he was reading your book!”

Shinichi hid his face in his hands as Sherlock laughed and clapped his hands.

“What a magnificent deduction. Is that so Kudo? I’m glad you are a fan.”

Shinichi kept his face covered as he said, “I can’t believe this happening right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be on ALTER


	5. Alter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mild sexual harassment but is promptly dealt with.

An Alter. The corrupted version of a Servant. Only few Servants were known to have such a dark side: King Arthur, Jeanne d’Arc, Atalanta…

In a different timeline, a new Alter was born.

* * *

Kaito was submitting the paperwork from his squad’s mission when he was suddenly tackled to the ground. Whoever pushed him was wearing metal armor, and it was hurting his chest. He quickly pushed the person off and scooted away.

“What the hell? At least say something before you do that kind of stuff!” Kaito said as he dusted himself off. He stared angrily at the individual still sitting on the floor.

The person was decked in pitch black knight armor, something reminiscent of the medieval days. They had on a dark visor that obscured their eyes, but Kaito could tell he was being stared at. The hilt of a sword could be seen attached to the person’s hip. Kaito knew that this person had to be a Servant.

Kaito at least wanted an apology. “So, have anything to say for yourself?”

The black knight slowly stood up and removed their visor. As they did, Kaito’s eyes widened and he felt a cold shudder run through his body as sickly yellow eyes looked back at him. The Servant grinned at him, a cruel glint reflecting off the Servant’s eyes.

“Hello Master. It’s been a long time.”

Kaito took a step back. This was definitely not Shinichi. Shinichi’s eyes were definitely blue. He’s mapped them out millions of time. And besides, this Servant was definitely paler and more gaunt than his Shinichi. No way this is Shinichi. Shinichi was definitely not this guy. No no no no.

...How could this have happened?

The unfamiliar (familiar? Kaito didn't know anymore) Servant began to step closer. “What’s wrong? Don’t you recognize me Kaito?” said the Alter with a teasing smirk.

“I-I…” Kaito felt the wall at his back.

“It’s me, your beloved Saber. We had so much fun together in the Grail War. Don’t you remember?” The dark Shinichi continued to step forward until he was directly in front of Kaito. He brought Kaito into a tight hug, practically suffocating the Ruler. They eventually released Kaito and began to stroke his cheek, nails lightly scratching his jawline. Kaito shivered under the foreign touch. The other Servant began to whisper in his ear.

“How I’ve missed you. You don’t know how long I’ve waited to reunite with you. All my suffering has been for this moment.”

“Suffering?” Maybe Kaito could possibly help—

“Yes. I was born from our wish. The Grail wished to reunite us.” The cruel smirk widened. "A Grail touched by a certain god of darkness. You could say that the rest was history."

Nonononono.

“Shinichi no. That’s...terrible. I met another Saber Alter touched by Angra Mainyu and she’s corrupted beyond help. You’re an Alter now...”

The Alter version of his beloved took ahold of Kaito’s shirt. Kaito began to feel a hand slowly going up and down his side.

“ _Beyond help_? I’ve never felt any better. All that matters is that we’ve been reunited.”

The hand then squeezed Kaito’s bottom, causing the Ruler to squeak loudly.

“And I’m eager to reacquaint myself with you.” The hand that was holding Kaito’s shirt began to unbutton the Ruler’s shirt as the other hand went to the belt. Kaito turned to pull himself out of Alter’s grip, but it was no use.

“Hey! This is the middle of a hallway!” The hallway was currently void of other Servants, the opposite of how it usually was. 

Alter rubbed his cheek against Kaito's chest. “I don’t care who sees. Then everyone will know that you’re mine.”

That’s it. This version of Shinichi was batshit insane and the complete opposite of the person he loved. Kaito’s last shred of hesitation disappeared as he felt cold lips trailing down his neck and a hand way too close to his crotch.

“GET OFF!” A blast of wind emerged from between the two bodies, pushing Alter away from Kaito. Alter landed with a thud across the hallway as Kaito stood up in a defensive stance.

“Why are you resisting? We’re finally together.” Alter pouted at the Ruler, who was ready to cast another spell to escape.

Luckily for Kaito, help came.

“Kaito? Why did I sense you casting magic within castle grounds?” The sound of his companion’s voice was music to Kaito’s ears. Ruler Shinichi approached the hallway, fresh out of a mission.

“Shinichi, stay back. This guy is dangerous!” Kaito raised his cape to hide Shinichi.

“Who is?” Shinichi peeked over Kaito to see the Alter. Shinichi, caught off guard, gasped. The Alter smirked at his counterpart.

“Now I see. You’ve fallen for another. Don’t worry dear, when I eliminate them you’ll see the error of your ways.”

“ _Error of his ways_? What are you talking about? If anyone has erred,” Shinichi drew Sherringford and pointed it at Alter, “it’s you. You were supposed to become a Ruler...not this.”

The Alter frowned. “Ruler? No way. The Avenger class is much more powerful.” Alter drew his sword, a black broadsword that was definitely not Sherringford.

Shinichi frowned at his dark counterpart. “You’ve even abandoned father’s sword. You really aren’t me.” Shinichi steeled himself. “I won’t have any hesitations anymore! Let’s go!”

“Gladly.” The two Shinichis were in fighting stances, ready to strike—

“AHEM! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!”

The three Servants turned to look at Gudako, who looked furious. Kaito quickly pointed at Alter.

“He groped me without permission. That’s sexual harassment. Ruler was just trying to defend my purity.”

Shinichi turned around. “Kaito, did you just say he groped you?!” Shinichi raised sword once more. “That’s it, he’s dead!”  

Gudako went in between Alter and Shinichi with her arms raised high.

“I order all of you to calm down! Don’t make me use a command seal. I will!”

Both Shinichis lowered their swords, both still fuming. Gudako grabbed Alter by the ear.

“As for you, you left Mash’s orientation without saying anything. You’re in big trouble mister!”

Alter sneered at Gudako. “You brat. How dare you order me around?”

Gudako released Alter’s ear to backhand him on the cheek. The sound of the slap echoed in the hallway.

“Learn some respect or I’m sending you home. If you’re not going to play nice then I’m not either.”

Alter stayed silent as he cradled his swollen cheek. The two Rulers had to bite back their laughter as Gudako dragged Alter away.

 

* * *

The two Rulers were preparing for bed in their shared room. As they turned off the lights, they simply basked in each other’s presence.

“Hey Shinichi?”

“Yes?”

“How do you think Alter came to be?”

Shinichi curled up closer to Kaito, laying his cheek on the other Ruler’s shoulder.

“I’m guessing he’s from a different timeline where I didn’t have much faith in the Holy Grail.”

“...Did you ever lose faith that we would reunite?” Kaito whispered more to himself than to Shinichi. Shinichi sought out Kaito’s hand and held it tightly.

“There were times that I believed we would never meet because I didn’t deserve to see you after what I wished for.”

“O-oh.”

“But I’m glad I never lost hope. Because now we’re together.”

“Yeah. Together forever Shinichi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alter is an OOC asshole. I'm saying it now. 
> 
> The certain "god of darkness" was Angra Mainyu in case you didn't folow. He's from fate/hollow ataraxia. He pretty much corrupts the Holy Grail. Which is why Alter was born. Instead of being given the chance to become a Ruler, he became an Avenger. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
